Sonic's Quiz Show
by SonicHedgehog7
Summary: Sonic stars in his own quiz show based on the Sonic games and shows. Each character plus you are invited to join in for a chance to win  100.000. Let's see who's smart, or not smart.
1. Chapter 1

Bean the Dynamite

Sonic was getting ready to start his new show, Sonic's Quiz Show. Tails was finishing making preparations for the show.

"Ok Sonic. Everything's ready to go." Tails said.

"And right on time. Thanks Tails." Sonic replied and then went to sit at the table. Then the show starts and the audience is clapping and cheering. Sonic then announces his show.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to Sonic's Quiz Show. A game show that is based on the Sonic games from the early days. These contestants won't be going home empty – handed as well."

The audience claps and cheers. Sonic then keeps going.

"That's right. They have a chance of winning $100.000. Now our contestant for tonight, he's a green duck and uses bombs to attack enemies. He only featured in one of the Sonic games. Here he is, Bean the Dynamite!"

Bean walks out and everyone is clapping and cheering. He then sat in the chair next to Sonic.

"Hello Bean, long time no see. Welcome to the show." Sonic said.

"It's great to see you again Sonic." Bean replied.

"Now Bean. You have a chance of winning $100.000. Are you ready?" Sonic asked.

"I've been ready all afternoon Sonic. Bring on the questions." Bean said.

"Well, alright then. Folks in the audience and at home, you are welcome to answer these questions but don't tell Bean. We don't want him to cheat." Sonic explained then started smiling a bit.

"Oh come on! Just read them or you'll get a taste of my bombs." Bean yelled.

"OK! OK! This is for $100. Are you ready?" Sonic asked.

"Ready!" Bean replied. Sonic then says the first question.

"What was the first Sonic game released on Genesis?

May, 1991

June, 1991

July, 1991

August, 1991"

"This is so easy. Lock in June, 1991." Bean answered in an angry tone.

"You're correct for $100." Sonic said. The audience claps.

"Come on let's go already!" Bean yelled again.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked.

"YES!" Sonic then starts reading the next question.

"How old is Cream the Rabbit?

4

5

6

7"

"What is this, kindergarten? She's 6." Bean said, angrily and annoyed by the easy questions.

"Geez! You're only on one game and you know everything. Correct for $200." Sonic said, hearing Bean getting all angry and annoyed by this. The audience then starts clapping again.

"This is for $300." Sonic said to Bean.

"OK!" Bean said. Sonic reads the next question.

"How many Chaos Emeralds are there?

5

6

7

8"

"Are you trying to annoy me? It's 7." Bean said.

"I'm not and you're correct." Sonic said. The audience claps again.

"Hey Sonic can I ask you a question?" Bean asked in a calm voice.

"Sure Bean what is it?" Sonic said.

"Do they have to clap every time I get a question right?" Bean yelled out.

"Yes. They're supporting you and just deal with it!" Sonic replied.

"Oh, wait. They're supporting me? Cool." Bean said.

"Anyway, this is for $500." Sonic said getting back to the show.

"Now we're talking with the money. Make this a good question." Bean said. Sonic reads the next question.

"How old is Vector the Crocodile?

17

18

19

20"

"You are an irritating hedgehog. He's 20." Bean said, angrily again.

"Just what Eggman calls me but I don't blame you Bean. But you're correct." Sonic explained. The audience claps again.

"Bean the reason why these questions are easy at the start is because I don't want people going home with a small amount of money. There is one more easy question and it's for $1000 and it gets harder after that." Sonic explained.

"Ok thank you." Bean replied. Sonic reads the next question.

"What was Blaze first featured in?

Sonic Adventure

Sonic Adventure 2

Sonic Rush

Sonic Riders"

"Sonic. The answer is Sonic Rush." Bean answered.

"You're correct!" Sonic said and the audience claps again.

"These questions are harder now. Are you ready?" Sonic asks Bean but he knows that Bean is ready for anything.

"I'm ready! Bring on the questions!" Bean replied ready for the next question.

"Well this is for $1.500." Sonic told Bean.

"Cool!" Bean said, excitedly. Sonic reads the question.

"In the last story of Sonic Heroes, which team is second to fight Metal Madness?

Team Dark

Team Rose

Team Sonic

Team Chaotix"

Bean found this question a bit tricky.

"Can I call a friend?" Bean asked.

"No!" Sonic replied.

"YOU SUCK!" Bean yelled at Sonic. The audience laughs.

"You're lucky there's no time limit on this show." Sonic reminded Bean, making him relieved after hearing what Sonic told him.

"That's a relief." Bean said, feeling more calm now.

"Just take a guess. If you get this wrong you'll still go home with $1000." Sonic explained to Bean.

"Ok. I think its Team Dark." Bean guessed.

"Sorry Bean. The answer is Team Chaotix." Sonic told him.

"Oh man!" Bean yelled.

"Team Rose was first, then Team Chaotix, Team Dark was third and Team Sonic did the final showdown." Sonic explained with the right answer.

"Oh well. At least I won some money." Bean said.

"Well at least you get $1000. Let's give a round of applause for Bean the Dynamite!" Sonic yelled out. Everyone got up and started clapping and cheering for Bean.

"Well folks. I hope you enjoyed tonight's show as much as I did. This is Sonic the Hedgehog saying goodnight and see you next time." Sonic ended the show and the audience left.

"Can I have my $1000 now?" Bean asked.

"Sure Bean. Here you go." Sonic answered and gave Bean the money.

"Woohoo! So long suckers!" Bean yelled out and blew up Camera 2 while cheering, yelling and running out of the studio. Sonic watched Bean celebrate, smiling and annoyed.

"Tails. He blew up Camera 2." Sonic told Tails. Tails came out and saw the broken camera.

"Oh man! Don't worry Sonic, just leave it to me and it'll be good to go ready for your next show." Tails explained to Sonic and picked up the broken camera.

"Thanks Tails. You're a lifesaver." Sonic replied to his little brother with his thumbs up.

"Hey great show Sonic. That was pretty funny with Bean." Tails told Sonic and laughing as well.

"Thank you Tails. Well we better get going. We have a lot of work to do." Sonic told Tails. He nodded and they both left the studio.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Amy Rose

Sonic was getting ready for the next episode of Sonic's Quiz Show. Sonic went and sat down at the table and Tails followed him.

"Well, Camera 2 is ready to go." Tails told Sonic.

"Thanks Tails. I hope no one else blows it up again." Sonic said, laughing. Then the show started and Tails ran backstage and got the lights and cameras working. Everyone in the audience were clapping and cheering when seeing Sonic. Sonic then got the show started.

"Hey guys and welcome to another episode of Sonic's Quiz Show. I'm your host, Sonic the Hedgehog. These contestants have a chance of winning $100.000."

Everyone in the audience clapped and cheered.

"Now tonight's contestant is 12 years old, she's a pink hedgehog and well… she's in love with me. Oh boy!" Sonic told them and thought that this would be an interesting episode. After all, he did invite her to the show.

"Here she is, Amy Rose!" Sonic finished off. Amy came out and everyone in the audience were clapping and cheering for Amy. Amy went to the chair next to Sonic.

"Wow. I never knew I had so many fans." Amy told herself.

"H-Hi Amy. Welcome to the show." Sonic introduced to Amy, a bit worriedly.

"Hi my darling Sonic. It's great to be here." Amy replied.

"Well Amy. Are you ready to win some money?" Sonic asked.

"I'm ready when you are, sweetie." Amy replied.

"Amy! Please! Not in front of the audience." Sonic told her, embarrassed but all Sonic heard was the audience clapping.

"Well I think the audience likes it." Amy told Sonic.

"Anyway, back to the show. This question is for $100." Sonic said, getting back to the show.

"Ok!"" Amy said, anxious to get started. Sonic reads the first question.

"What game was Knuckles first featured in?

Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic the Hedgehog 2

HedgeHeSonic the Hedgehog 3

Sonic and Knuckles"

"Sonic. The answer is Sonic the Hedgehog 3"

"Correct." Sonic said. The audience claps.

"Yay!" Amy cheered.

"Wow! Well done! You ready for the next question?" Sonic asked her.

"I'm ready!" Amy answered. Sonic reads the next question.

"What is the name of Blaze's super form?

Burning Blaze

Fire Strike Blaze

Super Blaze

Peachy Pink Blaze"

"The answer is Burning Blaze." Amy answered.

"Wow! You're correct for $200." Sonic said. The audience claps again.

"Wow! I'm good." Amy told herself and Sonic.

"Ok Amy. This next question is for $300." Sonic told Amy.

"Let's do this Sonic!" Amy replied. Sonic reads the next question. But before he did, he laughed.

"What are you laughing about Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Oh, you're gonna get this next question right anyway." Sonic replied.

"Just tell me Sonic, or I'll get my hammer out!" Amy told Sonic.

"Ok! Ok!" Sonic stopped laughing and reads the question.

"What is Eggman's I.Q?

123

150

289

300"

"Now I see why. This question is too easy. It's 300." Amy answered.

"Correct." Sonic said and the audience claps and laughed a bit after hearing that.

"This is for $500, Amy." Sonic told Amy.

"Alright, sweetie." Amy replied. Sonic reads the next question.

"Who can climb and glide?

Tails

Silver

Knuckles

Shadow"

"This one's easy. It's Knuckles" Amy answered.

"Correct." Sonic said.

"This is fun!" Amy told Sonic.

"This question is for $100. Are you ready?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Ready!" Amy replied. Sonic reads the next question.

"How old is Tails?

7

8

9

10"

"Tails is 8." Amy answered.

"Correct." Sonic said and the audience clapped and cheered.

"Ok Amy. These questions are harder this time. Are you ready for this?" Sonic asked her, hoping that she's confident to do these questions.

"I'll give it a go." Amy replied.

"Well this question is for $1.500." Sonic told her.

"Well at least I won't be going home empty – handed." Amy reminded herself.

"That's right. Are you ready?" Sonic asked her again.

"Let's go!" Amy yelled out. Sonic reads the next question.

"On Shadow the Hedgehog, which of these is not a possible combo when fighting Egg Dealer?

Shadow – Shadow – Pawn

Pawn – Ring – Ring

Bomb – Ring – Ring

Missile – Missile – Missile"

"Hmm, this is a tough one. Is there any time limit on this show?" Amy asked Sonic.

"No. Take your time Amy." Sonic answered back, seeing Amy relieved that she can think.

"Thanks Sonic. You really are a sweet and caring hedgehog." Amy told Sonic. The audience clapped and cheered.

"Aww thanks." Sonic replied.

"I'm going to take a guess and say Missile – Missile – Missile." Amy said, hoping it's the right answer.

"Amy you are CORRECT!" Sonic yelled to her.

"YAY!" Amy yelled out. The audience clapped for her.

"Ok Amy. This one's for $2000." Sonic told her.

"Ok then." Amy replied. Sonic reads the next question.

"On Sonic and the Black Knight, what type of sword do you need to craft Sir Gawain's ultimate weapon?

Rapier

Steel Axe

Steel Longsword

Cursed Longsword"

"This one's tough as well." Amy said.

"Just don't rush Amy." Sonic reminded her.

"Isn't Sir Gawain, Knuckles?" Amy told Sonic.

"Wow, yes!" Sonic answered.

"But I'm going to take another guess and say Steel Axe." Amy said.

"I'm sorry Amy. The answer is Steel Longsword." Sonic said, hoping Amy didn't get upset.

"Oh well. At least I had a go." Amy said, happily.

"But you were very close. But you did win $1.500" Sonic reminded Amy.

"This is a dream come true." Amy said, happily.

"What is? Winning the money or doing the quiz show as a contestant so you can spend time with me?" Sonic asked, hoping it wasn't the second choice.

"The money of course." Amy replied. Sonic was relieved.

"Everybody give Amy Rose a round of applause!" Sonic yelled out and the audience was up clapping and cheering.

"Well that's another episode done and dusted. That's it for tonight. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog saying goodnight and see you next time." Sonic said, ending the show. The show ended and the audience was gone.

"Wow! You were fantastic tonight, Amy." Sonic told Amy.

"Thank you sweetie. Do you want to come over to my house and I'll cook you some Chili Dogs?" Amy asked him.

"I'd love to but I need to get things ready for the next episode." Sonic replied.

"What things?" Amy asked.

"A new contestant, some more questions and other stuff. But with this whole contestant thing, I just pull out a card with the information about us and read it out on the show." Sonic explained to Amy.

"That's ok. I promised Cream I go and see her after the show." Amy told Sonic.

"Ok see you later Amy." Sonic said to Amy.

"Bye sweetie!" Amy said and left the studio. Tails comes up to Sonic.

"Man. Sometimes she scares me." Sonic said. Tails laughed.

"Don't worry. I don't think she'll be bothering you for a while." Tails said. Sonic and Tails then left the studio.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Dr Eggman

Sonic was just about ready for his next episode of Sonic's Quiz Show.

"So Sonic. Who's your next contestant for this week?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Well, since it's so hard to choose, I've put all of the names and description of the characters in this jar so I now have to pick one out." Sonic explained to Tails.

"Not a bad idea." Tails said.

Sonic then pulled a name out of the jar and went to his desk. The show then started and everyone in the audience were clapping and cheering. Sonic then started the show.

"Hey everybody and welcome to another episode of Sonic's Quiz Show. I'm your host Sonic the Hedgehog. Tonight's contestant has a chance of winning $100.000." The audience clapped and cheered after hearing Sonic say that.

"Now, tonight's contestant has a, I.Q of 300 and has an egg – shaped body." Sonic stopped and looked at the name which also he knew the description of it.

"Oh no! This can't be good." Sonic said but he had to go on with the show anyway.

"Please welcome Dr. Ivo Robotnik aka Eggman." Sonic finished off. Eggman walked out and the audience was boo's at him.

"Oh get used to it!" Eggman yelled to them and sat next to Sonic.

"H-Hi Eggman. Welcome to the show." Sonic said, nervously.

"Well it was very nice of you to invite me Sonic." Eggman told Sonic. The audience claps to only Sonic for several reasons they know about him.

"Now let's get started, Eggman. This is for $100. Are you ready?" Sonic asked.

"Just do it." Eggman answered, impatiently. Sonic reads the first question.

"Who is the leader of the Babylon Rouges?

Shadow the Hedgehog

Storm the Albatross

Jet the Hawk

Vector the Crocodile"

"You have got to be kidding me?" Eggman told Sonic.

"No! Just answer it Eggman." Sonic answered, angrily.

"It's Jet the Hawk." Eggman answered the question.

"Correct." Sonic said, in his normal voice. The audience started booing at Eggman again. Eggman got very angry.

"Get over it! Is this gonna be like this for the whole show isn't it." Eggman asked, angrily.

"Ah yes! The audience hates you for reasons they know for what you do. Anyway, this one's for $200." Sonic told Eggman.

"Bring it on!" Eggman yelled out, anxious to answer the next one correctly. Sonic reads the next question.

"What colour are Blaze's eyes?

Pink

Yellow

Red

Blue"

"Are these questions going to be easy for the whole show?" Eggman asked Sonic.

"Only the first five questions. The rest are harder." Sonic replied.

"Ok thank you. The answer is Yellow." Eggman answered.

"Correct." Sonic said, calmly. The audience boo's again.

"THAT DOES IT! I'm going to picture you guys cheering for me." Eggman yelled again. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Eggman! This one's for $300." Sonic said.

"Say it, and I'll get it right anyway." Eggman told Sonic. Sonic reads the next question.

"When was Tails' first appearance?

Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic the Hedgehog 2

Sonic Heroes

Sonic X"

"The answer is Sonic the Hedgehog 2." Eggman answered.

"Correct." Sonic said. The audience boo's again. Eggman got angry.

"Eggman just ignore them and pay attention to me and the questions." Sonic told Eggman.

"Ok." Eggman said.

"This next question is for $500." Sonic said.

"Going higher with the money now! Let's go already." Eggman said. Sonic was going to read the question when he looks at what it is and started laughing.

"Sonic, why are you laughing?" Eggman asked.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this question." Sonic said while still laughing. The audience was enjoying what was happening right now.

"WILL YOU JUST READ IT?" Eggman yelled to Sonic.

"Ok! Ok!" Sonic then reads the question, when he was done laughing for just a minute.

"Who's the coolest guy around?

Miles "Tails" Prower

Shadow the Hedgehog

Sonic the Hedgehog

Silver the Hedgehog"

Sonic started laughing again while Eggman got ferocious of why Sonic was laughing earlier.

"You're joking?" Eggman yelled.

"No and I'm enjoying every moment of this." Sonic said still laughing. The audience was laughing a bit and even Tails backstage had a bit of a laugh as well.

"Oh for crying out loud! The answer it YOU! There I said it." Eggman answered so he can never hear this again. Sonic then stopped laughing.

"Wow. You really do know a lot about me and that is correct." Sonic said, smiling at Eggman. The audience then started booing again.

"This is for $1000." Sonic said, continuing the show.

"Now we're talking!" Eggman said. Sonic reads the next question.

"Amy uses a hammer to attack enemies. What is the name of the hammer?

Tiko – Tiko Hammer

Kiko – Kiko Hammer

Miko – Miko Hammer

Piko – Piko Hammer"

"The answer is Piko – Piko Hammer." Eggman answered.

"Correct." Sonic said. The audience then only clapped once.

"You people SUCK!" Eggman yelled again.

"Ok Eggman, this one's for $1.500. They're harder now. Are you ready?" Sonic asked.

"Just get on with it." Eggman told Sonic. He then reads the next question.

"It is Blaze's job to protect what?

The Chaos Emeralds

Cream the Rabbit

Silver the Hedgehog

The Sol Emeralds"

"I think the answer is The Sol Emeralds." Eggman answered.

"You are correct." Sonic said. The audience claps once…again.

"This next one's for $2000." Sonic said.

"Make the money higher next time would ya!" Eggman said. Sonic reads the next question.

"Tails built many machines but which one did he NOT build?

The Cosmo

The Tornado

The Tornado X

The Sea Fox"

"The answer must be The Cosmo." Eggman answered.

"Correct." Sonic said.

The audience clapped once again and was going to do it over and over again.

"This next one's for $6000."Sonic said, hoping that this money count would please Eggman.

"Now you're talking!" Eggman said. Well that answered Sonic's question. He then reads the next question.

"Who was Silver's first voice actor?

Quinton Flynn

Jason Griffin

Pete Capella

Dan Green"

"This is a tough one. So I'm going to take a guess so I'm saying Pete Capella." Eggman answered, hoping it was right.

"Whoa! You're correct." Sonic said, surprised. The audience clapped once again, even Sonic was getting tired of it but he had to go on with the show.

"This one's for $10.000. Now the money is getting higher. Ok Eggman?" Sonic said.

"THANK YOU!" Eggman yelled and was surprised as well. Sonic reads the next question.

"Who was Shadow's last boss on Sonic the Hedgehog 2006?

Iblis

Sonic

Mephiles

Eggman"

"The answer is Mephiles." Eggman answered.

"Ok this is getting a bit too easy for you. Still it's correct." Sonic told Eggman. The audience then started booing again.

"I hate you all and I'm still going to win!" Eggman yelled at the audience again. Sonic thought that he wasn't going to get tired of this.

"Whatever! This one's for $20.000." Sonic told Eggman.

"Good!" Eggman yelled.

"Eggman calm down. Folks could you just be appreciated by clapping when Eggman gets a question right?" Sonic told the audience and they nodded.

"Thank you Sonic." Eggman told Sonic. Sonic then reads the next question.

"On Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, who doesn't take part in the last level?

Tails

Shadow

Rouge

Knuckles"

"Now you're making it harder. Um, it might be Shadow. So Shadow's the answer." Eggman answered.

"Still correct." Sonic said. The audience starts clapping after Sonic advising that they clap.

"Eggman. This is the second last question which is worth $50.000." Sonic told Eggman.

"Don't say it. Just keep doing it." Eggman said. Sonic rolled his eyes then reads the question.

"Which of these games does Amy NOT appear in?

Sonic Colours

Sonic Riders

Sonic Rush Adventure

Shadow the Hedgehog"

"I don't like you Sonic!" Eggman told Sonic because this was a hard question.

"Come on Eggman. You have an I.Q of 300. You should be able to answer this question." Sonic explained to Eggman.

"Don't rush me!" Eggman said, impatiently. He thinks for a moment.

"I got it! The answer is Sonic Rush Adventure." Eggman answered.

"That's correct." Sonic said. The audience claps once, again.

"Why does the audience listen to you and not me?" Eggman asked.

"Because I'm more nicer to people. Anyway, this is that last question which is worth $100.000. Are you ready?" Sonic asked Eggman.

"I'm ready!" Eggman said. Sonic reads the last question.

"Who is referred to the True King Arthur on Sonic and the Black Knight?

Sonic

Sir Percival

Sir Lancelot

Sir Gawain"

"Oh man! This is hard. Let me think, Sir Percival is Blaze, Sir Lancelot, Shadow and Sir Gawain, Knuckles. So the answer must be YOU!" Eggman explained and answered pointing at Sonic.

"Are you sure it's me?" Sonic asked, smiling.

"I'm sure it's you." Eggman replied.

"Eggman. The True King Arthur on Sonic and the Black Knight is… Me! You win!" Sonic said, yelling out and surprised.

"YES!" Eggman cheered. The audience claps.

"So Eggman. What are you going to do with $100.000?" Sonic asked Eggman. He stands up and walks over to Sonic.

"I'm going to take over the world!" Eggman answered.

"Well that's normal." Sonic said. Eggman grabs hold of Sonic.

"And I'm taking you with me!" Eggman said, surprised.

"WHAT?" Sonic yelled out. The audience gasps.

"You're capturing me on live TV and on MY show?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Eggman replied.

"Well that's not going to happen." Sonic said as he started struggling but it was no use. Tails then runs out.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled out, shocked.

"Tails?" Sonic said.

"Sorry Tails, but Sonic's coming with me." Eggman told Tails.

"Not on your life!" Tails yelled as he flies up and kicks Eggman. Eggman then let's go of Sonic.

"Thanks Tails." Sonic said, relieved that he was here.

"Well Sonic. Thanks for inviting me to your show. With this money, I will be getting my revenge on taking over the world! Hahaha!" Eggman said to Sonic and Tails while leaving. The audience clapped and cheered for Sonic and Tails.

"Well folks. That's another episode out of the way. This is Sonic the Hedgehog saying goodnight." Sonic ended the show and the audience left.

"Sonic are you Ok?" Tails asked.

"I'm fine now. Thanks to you." Sonic replied.

"I'm your brother, Sonic, and I'll do anything to keep you safe." Tails explained to his big brother.

"And I shall do that same. Did you like this week's episode?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah it was so funny. Especially the part when you read out 'Who's the coolest guy around' question." Tails answered.

"Yeah I was laughing so much then. Let's go home. I'm starving." Sonic said then Sonic and Tails left the studio.


End file.
